caraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Worldwidetracklist
This is a list of auto racing and moto racing circuits sorted by country. Andorra *Pas de la Casa, Andorra la Vella Argentina * Allen, Allen, Rio Negro * Auto Club Pigüé, Pigüé, Buenos Aires * Autódromo 9 de Julio, 9 de Julio, Buenos Aires * Autódromo Ciudad de Mar del Plata , Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires * Autódromo Santiago Yaco Guarnieri, Resistencia, Chaco * Autódromo Ciudad de Paraná, Paraná, Entre Ríos * Auto Club Salta, aka Barrio Autódromo, Salta * Asociacion Volantes Mar y Valle, Trelew, Chubut * Autódromo Parque Ciudad de Río Cuarto, Río Cuarto, Córdoba * Automóvil Club Comodorio Rivadavia, Comodoro Rivadavia, Patagonia * Automóvil Club Misiones, Posadas, Misiones * Autódromo Aldea Romana de Bahía Blanca, Bahía Blanca, Buenos Aires * Autódromo Jorge Ángel Pena, San Martín, Mendoza * Autódromo Juan Manuel Fangio, Balcarce, Buenos Aires * Autódromo Oscar Alfredo Gálvez, Buenos Aires * Autódromo Oscar Cabalén, Alta Gracia, Córdoba * Autódromo Roberto José Mouras, La Plata, Buenos Aires * Circuito Rosendo Hernández, San Luis, San Luis * Autódromo Parque de la Velocidad de San Jorge, San Jorge, Santa Fe * Autódromo Sudamericano de Olavarría, Olavarría, Buenos Aires * Autódromo Termas de Río Hondo, Termas de Río Hondo, Santiago del Estero * Autódromo Eduardo Copello, San Juan * Autódromo Ciudad de Rosario, Rosario, Santa Fe * Las Paredes, San Rafael, Mendoza * Marcos Juárez Motor Club Circuit, Marcos Juárez, Córdoba * Autódromo Parque Ciudad, General Roca, Río Negro * Oberá, Oberá, Misiones * Autódromo Viedma, Viedma, Río Negro * Autódromo Ciudad de Concordia, Concordia, Entre Ríos * Autódromo Ciudad de Rafaela, aka Autódromo Ing. Juan R. Báscolo, Rafaela, Santa Fe * Avellaneda, Santa Fe * Costanera de Santa Fé, aka Circuito Carlos Reutemann, aka Circuito Manuel Belgrano * Estancia Chica * La Rioja, La Rioja * Las Flores, Buenos Aires * Mar de Ajó, aka Autodromo Rubén Luis di Palma, Buenos Aires * Miramar, aka Circuito Roberto Hirch, Buenos Aires * Parque Ciudad de Santa Rosa, Santa Rosa, La Pampa * Pinamar * Rio Gallegos, Santa Cruz * Tucumán, San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán * Velociudad Speedcity, Zárate, Buenos Aires Street circuits and proposed street circuits * Gran Premio de Santa Fe, Santa Fe, Santa Fe * Potrero de los Funes Circuit, San Luis, San Luis * Base Naval de Mar del Plata and its breakwater, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires Province. Australia Permanent circuits * Barbagallo Raceway, formerly Wanneroo Raceway, Perth, Western Australia * Baskerville Raceway, Hobart, Tasmania * Broadford Track, Victoria * Calder Park Raceway, Melbourne, Victoria * Collie Motorplex, Collie, Western Australia * Eastern Creek Raceway, Sydney, New South Wales * Full Lock Motorsports Park, Brisbane, Queensland * Hidden Valley Raceway, Darwin, Northern Territory * JDM X Park, Mambray Creek, South Australia * Lakeside Park, Brisbane, Queensland * Mallala Motor Sport Park, Mallala, South Australia * McNamara Park, Mount Gambier, South Australia * Morgan Park Raceway, Warwick, Queensland * Newcastle Kart Raceway, City of Lake Macquarie, New South Wales * Phillip Island Grand Prix Circuit, Cowes, Victoria * Queensland Raceway, Ipswich, Queensland * Sandown Raceway, Melbourne, Victoria * Symmons Plains Raceway, Launceston, Tasmania * Wakefield Park, Goulburn, New South Wales * Winton Motor Raceway, Benalla, Victoria * The Farm (Private Track), Central Coast, New South Wales * Marulan (Private Track), Marulan, New South Wales Street circuits * Adelaide Street Circuit, Adelaide, South Australia * Albert Park Street Circuit, Melbourne, Victoria * Homebush Street Circuit, Sydney, New South Wales * Mount Panorama Circuit, Bathurst, New South Wales * Surfers Paradise Street Circuit, Surfers Paradise, Queensland * Townsville Street Circuit, Townsville, Queensland Speedways * Archerfeild Speedway, Brisbane, Queensland * Arunga Park Speedway, Alice Springs, Northern Territory * Avalon Raceway, Avalon, Victoria * Borderline Speedway, Mount Gambier, South Australia * Brisbane International Speedway, Brisbane, Queensland * Bunbury City Speedway, Bunbury, Western Australia * Charlton Raceway, Toowoomba, Queensland * Dubbo Speedway, Dubbo, New South Wales * Gillman Speedway, Adelaide, South Australia * Gympie Speedway, Gympie, Queensland * Hobart International Speedway, New Norfolk, Tasmania * Kalgoorlie International Speedway, Kalgoorlie, Western Australia * Northline Speedway, Darwin, Northern Territory * Parramatta City Raceway, Sydney, New South Wales * Perth Motorplex, Kwinana Beach, Western Australia * Pioneer Park Speedway, Brandon, Queensland * Premier Speedway, Warrnambool, Victoria * Riverview Speedway, Murray Bridge, South Australia * Rockhampton Speedway, Rockhampton, Queensland * Speedway City, Adelaide, South Australia * Townsville Motorcycle Club, Lang Park facility, Woodstock, Queensland * Western Speedway, Hamilton, Victoria * Ellenbrook Speedway, Bullsbrook, Western Australia * Gilgandra Speedway, Gilgandra, New South Wales Drag strips * Adelaide International Raceway, Adelaide, South Australia * Alice Springs Inland Dragway, Alice Springs, Northern Territory * Bairnsdale Dragway, Bairnsdale, Victoria * Benaraby Raceway, Gladstone, Queensland * Calder Park Raceway, Melbourne, Victoria * Canberra International Dragway, Fairbairn, Australian Capital Territory * Corinda Race Track, Charters Towers, Queensland * Collie Motorplex, Collie, Western Australia * Coonawarra Dragway, Coonawarra, South Australia * Heathcote Park Raceway, Heathcote, Victoria * Hidden Valley Raceway, Darwin, Northern Territory * Ironbark Raceway, Roma, Queensland * Mildura Sunset Strip, Mildura, Victoria * Palmyra Dragway, Mackay, Queensland * South Coast Raceway, Portland, Victoria * Steel City Raceway, Whyalla, South Australia * Perth Motorplex, Kwinana Beach, Western Australia * Tarmak Dragway, Launceston, Tasmania * Townsville Dragway, Townsville, Queensland (Closed 25/8/2012) * Warwick Dragway, Warwick, Queensland * Western Sydney International Dragway, Sydney, New South Wales * Wilby Park Raceway, Wilby, Victoria * Willowbank Raceway, Ipswich, Queensland Hillclimbs * Collingrove Hillclimb, Angaston, South Australia * Haunted Hills Racetrack, Gippsland, Victoria * Mount Buller, Victoria * Mount Cotton Hillclimb, Mount Cotton, Queensland *Mount Majura Hillclimb, Mount Majura Australian Capital Territory * Mount Tarrengower, Maldon, Victoria * Rob Roy, Christmas Hills, Victoria Inactive/Closed tracks * Adelaide International Raceway, Adelaide, South Australia * Amaroo Park, Sydney, New South Wales * Aspendale Racecourse, Aspendale, Victoria * Ballarat Airport, Ballarat, Victoria * Brenock Park Speedway, Ferntree Gully, Victoria * Brisbane Exhibition Ground, Brisbane, Queensland * Calder Park Thunderdome, Melbourne, Victoria now reopen * Canberra International Dragway, Fairburn, Canberra, Australian Capital Territory * Canberra Street Circuit, Canberra, Australian Capital Territory * Castlereagh International Dragway, Sydney, New South Wales * Catalina Park, Katoomba, New South Wales * Caversham Airfield, Caversham, Western Australia * Claremont Speedway, Perth, Western Australia * Gnoo Blas circuit, Orange, New South Wales * Hume Weir Motor Racing Circuit, Albury-Wodonga, New South Wales * Liverpool Speedway, Sydney, New South Wales * Longford Circuit, Longford, Tasmania * Lowood circuit, Tarampa, Queensland * Macarthur Park Street Circuit Australian Capital Territory (Motorcycle/Sidecar racing only) * Oran Park Raceway, Sydney, New South Wales * Rowley park speedway, Adelaide, South Australia * Surfers Paradise International Raceway, Gold Coast, Queensland * Sydney Showground Speedway, Sydney, New South Wales * Templestowe hillclimb racetrack, Melbourne, Victoria * Tralee Speedway, Canberra, Australian Capital Territory * Warwick Farm Raceway, Sydney, New South Wales Austria * Greinbach * Salzburgring, Salzburg * Österreichring, Spielberg * Red Bull Ring, Spielberg Replaced the Österreichring * Tulln-Langenlebarn, Tulln * Aspern airfield, Vienna (inactive) * Zeltweg Airfield, Zeltweg * Wachauring, Melk Bahrain * Bahrain International Circuit, Bahrain Barbados * Bushy Park, Barbados Belgium Street circuits * Circuit De Chimay, Chimay Semi-permanent street circuit * Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Spa (became permanent facility in 2000) Permanent circuits * Circuit Zolder, Heusden-Zolder * Circuit Jules Tacheny Mettet, Mettet Permanent circuit to replace the Mettet street circuit. Opened in 2010. * Warneton Speedway, Warneton Rallycross circuits * Duivelsbergcircuit, Maasmechelen Very known in the world of rallycross. Inactive tracks * Mettet Street Circuit Inactive as of 2005. * Nivelles-Baulers, Nivelles Closed for Many Years Bosnia and Herzegovina * Zalužani, Banja Luka Brazil There are 35 racing circuits in Brazil's history. 13 of them are active. * Autódromo José Carlos Pace (Interlagos) - São Paulo * Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Caruaru) - Pernambuco * Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Goiânia) - Goias * Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Londrina) - Paraná * Autódromo Internacional de Cascavel - Paraná * Autódromo Internacional de Curitiba - Paraná * Autódromo Internacional de Guaporé - Rio Grande do Sul * Autódromo Internacional de Santa Cruz do Sul - Rio Grande do Sul * Autódromo Internacional de Tarumã - Rio Grande do Sul * Autódromo Internacional Nelson Piquet (Brasília) - Brasília * Autódromo Internacional Orlando Moura - Mato Grosso do Sul * Autódromo Internacional Virgílio Távora - Ceará * Autódromo Internacional de Campo Grande, Campo Grande * Autódromo Mestre Álvaro - Serra, Espírito Santo Street circuits * Anhembi Parque - São Paulo * Enseada do Suá - Vitória, Espírito Santo * Via Expressa Sul - Florianópolis, Santa Catarina * Cidade Baixa - Salvador, Bahia * Saturnino Rangel Mauro - Vila Velha, Espírito Santo Inactive tracks * Araraquara * Barra da Tijuca (Guanabara) * Betim * Autódromo de Jacarepaguá (Rio de Janeiro) - Rio de Janeiro * Cavalhada (Circuito da Pedra Redonda / Porto Alegre) * Cavalo de Aço * Flamengo * Florianópolis * Foz do Iguaçu * Fundão (Ilha do Governador / Rio de Janeiro) * Gávea (Boa Vista) * Itapecerica * Juiz de Fora * Maracanã * Mineirão (Belo Horizonte) * Pernambuco * Petropolis * Piracicaba * Recife * São Paulo (Jardim América) * Salvador Bulgaria * Race track Dracon, Kaloyanovo, Plovdiv Province Canada Permanent circuits * Atlantic Motorsport Park, Shubenacadie, Nova Scotia * Autodrome Saint-Eustache, Saint-Eustache, Quebec * Calabogie Motorsports Park, Calabogie, Ontario * Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Île Notre-Dame, Montreal * Circuit Mont-Tremblant, Saint-Jovite, Quebec * Circuit Trois-Rivières, Trois-Rivières * Canadian Tire Motorsport Park, Bowmanville, Ontario also known as MoSport Park * Shannonville Motorsport Park, Belleville, Ontario * Toronto Motorsports Park, Cayuga, Ontario Street circuits * Circuit ICAR, Mirabel, Quebec * JAGFlo Speedway at City Centre Airport, Edmonton, Alberta * Exhibition Place, Toronto * Vancouver, Vancouver * Auto Clearing Motor Speedway, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (oval track racing) * Mission Raceway Park, Mission, British Columbia (drag racing) * Nl'akapxm Eagle Motorplex, Ashcroft, British Columbia (dragracing) * Circuit Trois-Rivières, Trois-Rivières, Quebec Inactive tracks * Westwood Motorsport Park, Coquitlam, British Columbia * Halifax-Dartmouth International Speedway, Upper Sackville, Nova Scotia Speedways * Barrie Speedway, Oro-Medonte, Ontario * Bridge County Raceway, Lethbridge, Alberta * Castrol Raceway, Edmonton, Alberta * Central Alberta Raceways, Rimbey, Alberta * Delaware Speedway, Delaware, Ontario * Dinosaur Downs Speedway, Drumheller. Alberta * Edmonton International Raceway, Wetaskiwin Alberta * Hythe Motor speedway, Hythe, Alberta * Kawartha Speedway, Fraserville, Ontario * Medicine Hat Speedway, Medicine Hat, Alberta * Motoplex Speedway, Vernon, British Columbia * Speedway Miramichi, Miramichi, New Brunswick * Oyser Bed Raceway, Oyster Bed Bridge, Prince Edward Island * Petty International Raceway River Glade, New Brunswick * Race City Motorsports Park, Calgary, Alberta * Red River Co-op Speedway, Winnipeg, Manitoba * Riverside Speedway, Antigonish, Nova Scotia * Rocky Mountain Raceway, Okotoks, Alberta * Scotia Speedworld, Dartmouth, Nova Scotia * Sangudo Speedway, Sangudo, Alberta * Speedway 660, Fredericton, New Brunswick * Thunder Valley Speedway Bishops Fall, New Found Land * Yellowhead Raceway, Hinton, Alberta * Sanair Super Speedway, Saint-Pie, Quebec Drag strips * Saskatchewan International Raceway (SIR), Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (drag racing) Chile Street circuits * Circuito Costanera San Martín, Arica * Circuito Paque Pedro de Valdivia, La Serena * Circuito Sausalito, Viña del Mar * Circuito Plaza de Armas, Rengo * Circuito Dorotea, Puerto Natales Permanent circuits * Autodromo Sergio Santander Benavente, Arica * Autodromo Bernardo O`higgins, Iquique * Autodromo Juvenal Jeraldo, La Serena * Autodromo La Pampilla, Coquimbo * Autodromo Villa Olimpica, Quilpué * Autodromo Pacifico Sport, San Antonio * Autodromo Las Vizcachas, Santiago * Autodromo Municipal, Cabrero * Autodromo Interlomas, Temuco * Autodromo Las Vegas de Quilaco, La Unión * Autodromo Cabo Negro, Punta Arenas Permanent Kart Tracks * Kartodromo Las Carretas, Lampa * Kartodromo Angel Navarrete, Limache * Kartodromo La Reina, Santiago * Kartodromo Siete Puentes, Rancagua * Kartodromo Mediocampo, Hualpen Permanent Dirt Circuits * Autodromo Topater, Calama * Autodromo Estacion Paipote, Copiapo * Autodromo Marañon, Vallenar * Autodromo Salamanca, Salamanca * Autodromo La Ligua, La Ligua * Autodromo Pocuro, Los Andes * Autodromo Las Coimas, San Felipe * Autodromo Villa Olimpica, Olmue * Autodromo Curacavi, Curacavi * Autodromo Cartagena, Cartagena * Autodromo El Tabo, El Tabo * Autodromo Valdivia de Paine, Buin * Autodromo Lago Rapel, Lago Rapel * Autodromo Valentin del Barrio, Rengo * Autodromo Malloa, Malloa * Autodromo La Encina, La Encina * Autodromo Teno, Teno * Autodromo Lorenzo Varoli, Talca * Autodromo Linares, Linares * Autodromo Los Maitenes, Chillan Viejo * Autodromo Miramar (Cosmito), Penco * Autodromo San Pedro de la Paz, San Pedro de la Paz * Autodromo Municipal, Yumbel * Autodromo Los Pumas, Arauco * Autodromo Los Boldales, Los Angeles * Autodromo Angol, Angol * Autodromo San Jose, Traiguen * Autodromo Padre de las Casas, Temuco * Autodromo Bajo Pinar, Temuco * Autodromo Villarica, Villarica * Autodromo Llau-Llau, Villarica * Autodromo Parcela Municipal Marcelo Fourcade, Loncoche * Autodromo Lanco, Lanco * Autodromo Malalhue, Malalhue * Autodromo Cancura, Cancura * Autodromo Tronadores, Huillinco * Autodromo Rio Negro, Rio Negro * Autodromo Los Pellines, Llanquihue * Autodromo Puerto Varas, Puerto Varas * Autodromo San Juan, Ancud * Autodromo Bajos de Pindapulli, Dalcahue * Autodromo Las Quilas de Mocopulli, Dalcahue * Autodromo Punahuel, Dalcahue * Autodromo Cucao, Cucao * Autodromo Oreste Bonicioli, Puerto Natales * Autodromo Rene Schenider, Porvenir Inactive tracks * Autodromo Piedra Roja, Antofagasta * Autodromo Chanida, Antofagasta * Autodromo La Portada, Antofagasta * Autodromo San Carlos de Apoquindo, Santiago * Circuito Parque O´higgins, Santiago * Circuito Mersan, Santiago * Base Aérea de El Bosque, Santiago * Autodromo Peñuelas, Peñuelas * Autodromo Fernado Vallejos, Placilla * Base Aérea de Quintero, Quintero * Autodromo Rocas de Santo Domingo, Santo Domingo * Base Aeronaval de El Belloto, Quilpué * Autodromo Gultro, Rancagua * Autodromo Rancagua, Rancagua * Autodromo Frutillar Alto, Frutillar * Autodromo Chinquihue, Puerto Montt China Street circuits * Beijing International Street Circuit, Beijing * Jingkai Street Circuit, Beijing * Shanghai Street Circuit, Shanghai * Zhuhai Street Circuit, Zhuhai Permanent circuits * Chengdu Goldenport Circuit, Chengdu * Goldenport Park Circuit, Beijing * Guangdong International Circuit, between Zhaoqing and Sanshui * Ordos International Circuit, Ordos City * Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai * Tianma Circuit, Shanghai * Zhuhai International Circuit, Zhuhai Colombia * Autódromo Tocancipá Costa Rica * Autódromo La Guácima, Guácima Croatia * Automotodrom Grobnik, Rijeka Czech Republic * Masaryk Circuit, Brno * Brno street circuit, Brno * Autodrom Most, Most Dominican Republic * Autodrómo Internacional de Las Américas, Santo Domingo Denmark * Jyllandsringen, Silkeborg * Padborg Park, Padborg * Ring Djursland, Nimtofte * Roskilde Ring, Roskilde (demolished) * Copenhagen Street Circuit, used once a year for classic car racing. * Aarhus Street Circuit also used once a year for classic car racing. * Sjællandsringen, Roskilde primarily used for racing school. Ecuador * Autodromo Internacional de Yahuarcocha, Yahuarcocha * Autódromo de Salinas, La Libertad Estonia * Audru Ring, Pärnu Temporary street circuits: * Linnaring, Tallinn * Pirita-Kose-Kloostrimetsa Circuit, Tallinn, site of the Estonian Grand Prix Finland Permanent circuits * Ahvenisto Race Circuit, Hämeenlinna * Alastaro Circuit, Alastaro * Botniaring Racing Circuit, Jurva * Kemora Circuit, Veteli * Motopark Raceway, Pieksänmaa Historic circuits * Keimola Motor Stadium, Vantaa * Eläintarha, Helsinki, site of the Finnish Grand Prix * Helsinki Thunder, Helsinki France Street circuits * Circuit de Pau, Pau Non-permanent circuits * Circuit de la Sarthe, Le Mans * Reims-Gueux, Reims Permanent circuits * Autodrome de Linas-Montlhéry, Montlhéry * Circuit d'Albi, Albi * Circuit Bugatti, Le Mans * Charade Circuit, Clermont-Ferrand * Circuit Nogaro, Nogaro (also known as Circuit Paul Armagnac) * Circuit Paul Ricard, Le Castellet * Dijon-Prenois, Dijon (see also Swiss Grand Prix) * Flins-Les Mureaux, Seine * Rouen-Les-Essarts, Rouen * Circuit de Croix-en-Ternois in Croix-en-Ternois, France * Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours, Nevers * Circuit du Mas du Clos * Circuit de Lédenon, Lédenon * Circuit du Laquais * Circuit de Pau Arnos, Pau * Circuit du Val de Vienne, Le Vigeant Historic circuits * Circuit automobile d'Albi (Les Planques), Albi * Circuit du Lac, Aix-les-Bains * Circuit des Platanes, Perpignan * Circuit des Remparts, Angoulême * Circuit de Cadours, Cadours Germany Street circuits * Norisring, Nuremberg Permanent circuits * EuroSpeedway Lausitz, Klettwitz * Hockenheimring, Hockenheim * Motopark Oschersleben, Oschersleben * Nürburgring, Nürburg * Sachsenring, Hohenstein-Ernstthal Inactive tracks * Diepholz Airfield Circuit, Wegberg * Grenzlandring, Wegberg * Mainz Finthen Airport, Mainz * Kassel Calden Airport, Calden * AVUS Greece Proposed tracks * Circuit Piraeus (Κύκλωμα Πειραιά), Piraeus, Greece Guatemala * Autódromo Pedro Cofiño * Parque Las Ninfas * Autodromo Guatemala Drag strips * Guatemala Raceway * Autodromo Guatemala Inactive tracks * Base Naval del Pacifico Guyana * South Dakota Circuit, Georgetown Hungary * Ádándi Rallycross, Ádánd, Somogy megye * Balatonring, Sávoly * Budapest Street Circuit, Budapest * Euroring, Örkény, Pest megye * Győr-Likócsi gokartpálya, Győr, Győr-Moson-Sopron megye * Hungaroring, Mogyoród * Kakucsring, Kakucs, Pest megye * Kaloring, Kalocsa, Bács-Kiskun megye * Kamaraerdei Tanpálya, Budapest * Kecskemét gokartpálya, Kecskemét * Kiskunlacházai Szinkronpálya, Kiskunlacháza, Pest megye * Kiskunlacházi Reptér, Kiskunlacháza, Pest megye * Mezőkövesdi Reptér, Mezőkövesd, Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén megye * Népliget Street Circuit, Népliget, Budapest * Nyírádi Motorsport Centrum, Nyírád, Veszprém megye * Pannónia-Ring, Ostffyasszonyfa * Pusztaottlaka-Ladakrossz, Pusztaottlaka, Békés megye * Rába-ring, Écs * Rabócsi-Ring, Rabócs, Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg megye * Taszári Reptér, Taszár, Somogy megye * Tökölring, Tököli Reptér, Tököl, Pest megye * Veszprém-Szentkirályszabadja Reptér, Veszprém-Szentkirályszabadja, Veszprém megye * Visonta Gokarland, Gyöngyösvisonta, Heves megye Iceland Planned circuit * Iceland Motopark, Iceland India Permanent tracks * Buddh International Circuit, Greater Noida * Irungattukottai Race Track, Sriperumbadur, Chennai * Kari Motor Speedway, Coimbatore Inactive tracks * Sholavaram Airstrip, North Chennai Indonesia Permanent circuits * Sentul International Circuit, Bogor Street circuits * Jakarta Street Circuit, Lippo Karawaci Ireland * Mondello Park, Caragh * Phoenix Park, Dublin * Nuts Corner, * Bishopscourt, * Waterford Raceway, Dungarvan * Kartworld, Watergrasshill, Cork * Rosegreen raceway, Tipperary * Tynah raceway, Galway Isle of Man * Billown Circuit * Clypse Course * Four Inch Course * Highroads Course * Snaefell Mountain Course * St. John's Short Course Italy Street circuits * Circuito Cittadino di Cagliari, Cagliari * Circuito delle Caldaie, Ascoli Piceno * Circuito di Ospedaletti, Ospedaletti * Montenero Circuit, Livorno * Sempione Park Circuit, Milan * Valentino Park Circuit, Turin * Pescara Circuit, Pescara * Rome Grand Prix, Roma Non-permanent circuits * Autodromo di Vairano, Pavia Permanent circuits * Autodromo del Levante, Binetto * Autodromo del Sele, Battipaglia * Autodromo dell'Umbria, Magione * Autodromo di Anagni, Anagni * Autodromo di Franciacorta, Castrezzato * Autodromo di Mores, Mores (SS) * Autodromo di Pergusa, Enna * Autodromo di Siracusa Siracusa * Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari, Imola * Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Monza * Autodromo Piero Taruffi (ACI Vallelunga Circuit), Campagnano di Roma * Autodromo Riccardo Paletti, Varano de' Melegari * Circuito di Adria, Adria * Circuito di Cellole, Cellole * Circuito di Collemaggio, L'Aquila * Circuito di Lombardore, Lombardore * Circuito di Torretta, Torretta * Misano World Circuit, Misano Adriatico, Emilia-Romagna * Mugello Circuit, Tuscany * Motorcity, Autodrome del Veneto Under construction as of 2010 * Autodromo Valle dei Templi, Racalmuto Historic circuits * Mellaha Lake, Italian Tripolitania, now in Libya * Modena Autodrome, Modena * Nardò Ring, Nardò * Tripoli, Italian Tripolitania, now in Libya Future circuits * Autodromo di Arzachena, Arzachena Japan * Asama Kazan, Tsumagoi, Gunma Prefecture * Asan Circuit, Miyoshi District, Tokushima, Tokushima Prefecture, Shikoku * Autopolis, Hita District, Ōita Prefecture * Central Circuit, Taka District, Hyōgo Prefecture * Ebisu Circuit, Nihonmatsu, Fukushima Prefecture, * Fuji Speedway, Oyama, Shizuoka Prefecture * Hokkaido Speed Park, Kutchan, Abuta District, Shiribeshi, Hokkaido * Honda Safety & Riding Plaza Kyūshū, Kikuchi District, Kumamoto Prefecture * Inagawa Circuit, Inagawa, Kawabe District, Hyōgo Prefecture * Nasu Motor Sports Land, Kuroiso, Tokushima, Tochigi Prefecture * Nakayama Circuit, Wake District, Okayama Prefecture * Nihonkai Maze Circuit, Nishikanbara District, Niigata Prefecture * Sendai Hi-Land Raceway, Aoba-ku, Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture * Sportsland SUGO, Murata, Miyagi Prefecture * SPA Naoiri, Naoiri, Ōita Prefecture * Spa Nishiura Motor Park, Gamagōri, Aichi Prefecture * Suzuka Circuit, Suzuka, Mie Prefecture * Okayama International Circuit, Aida, Okayama Prefecture * Tokachi International Speedway, Sarabetsu, Hokkaido * Tsukuba Circuit, Shimotsuma, Ibaraki Prefecture * Twin Ring Motegi, Motegi, Tochigi Prefecture Inactive Circuit * Mine Circuit, Mine, Yamaguchi Prefecture * Yatabe Test Track, Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture Korea, South Street circuits * Changwon Permanent circuits * Everland Speedway, Yongin * Korea International Circuit, Yeongam * Taebaek Racing Park, Taebaek Latvia * Biķernieki Complex Sports Base, Biķernieki district, Riga, Home of the 1000km Grand Prix Riga endurance race. * 333 sports base, Near Ropaži, Riga district. Popular event place and drift track. Lithuania * Katsergiene, Kačerginė Luxembourg * Circuit Goodyear, Colmar-Berg * Findel, site of the 1950s Luxembourg Grand Prix Macau * Guia Circuit, Macau (see also Macau Grand Prix) Malaysia Permanent tracks * Pasir Gudang Circuit, Johor Bahru * Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur Mexico Active tracks * Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City * Autódromo Miguel E. Abed, Amozoc, Puebla * Autódromo Potosino, San Luis Potosí, San Luis Potosí * Autódromo San Luis 400, San Luis Potosí, San Luis Potosí * Autódromo Monterrey, Monterrey, Nuevo León * Autódromo Guadalajara (also known as Autódromo Hermanos Gallo, Autódromo Toluquilla), Guadalajara, Jalisco * Autódromo del Águila, Morelia, Michoacán * Autódromo de Querétaro, Querétaro, Querétaro * Autódromo de Pachuca, Pachuca, Hidalgo * Autódromo Chiapas, Tuxtla Gutiérrez, Chiapas * Ovalo Aguascalientes México, Aguascalientes, Aguascalientes * Autódromo Internacional de Zacatecas, Zacatecas, Zacatecas * Autódromo Torreón, Torreón, Coahuila * Autódromo Durango, Durango, Durango * Autódromo de León, León, Guanajuato, Guanajuato * Autódromo La Cantera, Chihuahua, Chihuahua * Cancún Street Circuit, Cancún, Quintana Roo * Centro Dinámico Pegaso, Toluca, Estado de México * Circuito Motokart, Tehuacán, Puebla Former street courses * Circuito de las Américas, Cancún, Quintana Roo * Circuito "T" Adatiz, Atizapán, Estado de México Former tracks * Trióvalo Bernardo Obregón, Guadalajara, Jalisco * Fundidora park, Monterrey, Nuevo León * Autódromo de Saltillo, Saltillo, Coahuila Monaco * Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo Morocco Historic circuits * Agadir Circuit * Ain-Diab Circuit, Ain-Diab * Anfa Circuit * Casablanca Street Circuit Street circuit * Marrakech Street Circuit, Marrakech Namibia Permanent circuits * Windhoek, Khomas Netherlands * Circuit Park Zandvoort, Zandvoort * TT Circuit Assen, Assen * Eurocircuit, Valkenswaard New Zealand Street circuits * Cemetery Circuit, Wanganui (AKA Southern Hemisphere's Isle of Man) * Dunedin Street Circuit, Dunedin (see also Southern Festival of Speed) * Hamilton Street Circuit, Hamilton City (AKA Hamilton 400) * Paeroa Street Circuit, Paeroa (AKA Battle of the Streets) Permanent circuits * Hampton Downs, North Waikato * Highlands Motorsport Park, Cromwell new permanent track * Manfeild Autocourse, Feilding * Powerbuilt Raceway at Ruapuna Park, Christchurch * Pukekohe Park Raceway, Pukekohe * Taupo Motorsport Park, Taupo * Teretonga Park, Invercargill * Timaru International Motor Raceway (levels), Timaru Drag strips * Fram Autolite Dragway, Meremere * Masterton Motorplex, Masterton * Motueka Aerodrome, Motueka * Powerbuilt Raceway at Ruapuna Park, Christchurch * Taupo Motorsport Park, Taupo Inactive tracks * Wellington Street Circuit, Wellington City (see also Wellington 500) * Wigram Airfield Circuit, Christchurch (see also Tasman Series) Historic tracks * Ardmore, South Auckland (circuit/drag racing) * Kerrs Road, Wiri (drag racing) * Muriwai Beach, Muriwai * Napier Airport (drag racing) * Thunderpark, Hastings (drag racing) * Bay Park Raceway, Tauranga (circuit racing) Norway * Arctic Circle Raceway, Mo I Rana * Fjord Motorpark, Karmøy, (under construction) * KNA raceway (under construction) * Rudskogen Motorsenter, Rakkestad * Vålerbanen, Våler Drag strips * Gardermoen Raceway, Gardermoen Frozen lake circuits (Norwegian Grand Prix) * Bogstad * Gjersjøen, Oppegård * Lake Mjøsa Peru * Autodromo La Chutana, Pucusana * Autódromo de Tacna, Tacna Philippines * Batangas Racing Circuit, Rosario, Batangas * Carmona Racing Circuit, Carmona, Cavitey * Clark International Speedway, Angeles City * Subic International Raceway, Subic Bay Freeport Zone Poland * Poznań Racing Circuit, Poznań * Kielce Poland, Kielce Portugal * Autódromo do Estoril, Estoril * Circuito da Boavista, Oporto * Autódromo Internacional do Algarve, Portimão * Circuito Vasco Sameiro, Braga * Monsanto Park Circuit, Lisbon * Circuito Internacional de Vila Real, Vila Real Puerto Rico * Ponce International Speedway Park Qatar * Losail International Circuit, Doha Russia Permanent circuits * Autodrom Moscow, Moscow * Autodrom Saint-Petersburg, St. Petersburg * Domodemovo Autodrom, Moscow (under construction) * Kazan Ring, Kazan * Moscow Raceway, Moscow * NRing, Nizhny Novgorod * Prim Ring, Artyom, Russia (under construction) * Red Ring, Krasnoyarsk * Simbirskiy Sport Park, Ulyanovsk (under construction) * Smolensk Ring, Smolensk Street circuits * Kurskaya Curve (Kurskaya Duga), Kursk * Lipetskiy Climb (Lipetsky Podjom), Lipetsk * Neva Ring (Nevskoe Ring), St. Petersburg * Sochi Olympic Park Circuit, Sochi (under construction, see also Russian Grand Prix) Saudi Arabia * Reem International Circuit, Riyadh Serbia Temporary circuits * Mišeluk, Novi Sad * Kragujevac * Batajnica Air Base, Batajnica * Ušće, Belgrade (inactive since 2010) * Kalemegdan Park, Belgrade (1939 Belgrade Grand Prix) Permanent circuits * Beranovac, Kraljevo * NAVAK, Subotište Singapore * Marina Bay Street Circuit * Thomson Road Grand Prix circuit * Changi racing circuit (under construction) Slovakia Permanent track * Slovakiaring, Orechová Potôň South Africa Street tracks * Durban street circuit Permanent tracks * Blue Circle Raceway, Lichtenburg * Killarney Motor Racing Complex (WPMC), Cape Town * Kyalami, Gauteng * Phakisa, Welkom * Prince George Circuit, East London * Rack-Rite Raceway, Midvaal, Meyerton, Gauteng * Aldo Scribante Circuit, Port Elizabeth * Zwartkops Raceway, Pretoria, Gauteng Drag Strips * Tarlton International Raceway, Krugersdorp Inactive tracks * WesBank Raceway, Gauteng Kart tracks * Celso Scribante Kart Track, Port Elizabeth South Korea * Changwon, Kyongnam * Everland Speedway * MJ Taebaek Circuit, Gangwon-do * Korea International Circuit, Yeongam, South Jeolia Spain Permanent circuits * Circuito de Albacete, Albacete * Circuito de Almería, Tabernas, Almería * Circuito de Velocidad de Cartagena, Cartagena * Circuit de Catalunya, Montmeló (Barcelona) * Circuito Guadix, Granada * Mallorca RennArena, L'Arenal, (Palma de Mallorca) * Circuito Permanente del Jarama, Madrid * Circuito Permanente de Jerez, Jerez de la Frontera * Circuit de la Comunitat Valenciana Ricardo Tormo, Cheste (Valencia) * Circuit de Calafat, L'Ametlla de Mar * Circuito de Navarra, Los Arcos * Circuito La Torrica, Fuente Álamo de Murcia * Circuit d'Alcarràs, Alcarràs * Circuito de Tenerife, Telde, Gran Canaria * Ciudad del Motor de Aragón, Alcañiz * Parcmotor Castellolí, Castellolí (Barcelona) * Monteblanco, Huelva Future Circuits * Circuito les Coves, Castellon * El Espacio Del Motor, Pinto, Madrid Test circuits * Ascari Race Resort, Ronda * Idiada Test Track, Santa Oliva, Tarragona Rallycross circuits * Ciudad Deportiva Islas Canarias, Telde, Gran Canaria Inactive circuits * Llevant, Mataró, Vilassar de Mar, Argentona (Catalunya) * Tarragona, Tarragona * Villafranca, Villafranca (Valencia * Guadarrama, Madrid * Guadalope, Alcañiz * Lasarte, Lasarte-Oria * Pedralbes, Barcelona * Montjuïc, Barcelona * Sitges Terramar, Sitges (Barcelona) * Bilbao Street Circuit, Bilbao * Valencia Street Circuit, Valencia Sweden Street circuits * Göteborg City Race * Norra Vram Permanent circuits * Falkenbergs Motorbana, Vinberg * Gotland Ring, Kappelshamn * Karlskoga Motorstadion, Karlskoga * Kinnekulle Ring, Kinnekulle * Mantorp Park, Mantorp * Mittsverigebanan, Härnösand * Ring Knutstorp, Helsingborg * Scandinavian Raceway, Anderstorp * Sturup Raceway, Malmö * Svistads Motorstadion, Linköping Frozen lake circuits * Lake Rämen Switzerland Permanent circuits * Buochs * Hittnau Hillclimbs * Ayent-Anzère * Gurnigel * La Roche-La Berra * St. Ursanne-Les Rangiers Thailand * Bira International Circuit (AKA Pattaya Circuit), Pattaya * Thailand Circuit (Nakhon Chai Sri Motor Sport Complex), Nakhon Chai Sri, Nakhon Pathom Turkey * Istanbul Park United Arab Emirates * Dubai Autodrome * Yas Marina Circuit, Abu Dhabi (see also Abu Dhabi Grand Prix) United Kingdom Permanent Circuits * Aintree Motor Racing Circuit, Aintree * Anglesey Circuit, Aberffraw, Anglesey * Bedford Autodrome, Bedfordshire * Blyton, Gainsborough, Lincolnshire * Brands Hatch, Fawkham, Kent * Cadwell Park, Lincolnshire * Castle Combe Circuit, Castle Combe, Wiltshire * Croft Circuit, North Yorkshire * Donington Park, Leicestershire * East Fortune, East Lothian * Goodwood Motor Racing Circuit, West Sussex * Kirkistown Circuit, County Down * Knockhill, Fife * Llandow Circuit, Vale of Glamorgan * Lydden, Canterbury, Kent * Mallory Park, Leicestershire * Nutts Corner, Belfast * Oliver's Mount, North Yorkshire * Oulton Park, Cheshire * Pembrey Circuit, Pembrey, Carmarthenshire * Rockingham Motor Speedway, Corby, Northamptonshire * Santa Pod Raceway, Wellingborough, Northamptonshire * Silverstone Circuit, Northamptonshire * Snetterton Circuit, Norfolk * Thruxton, Hampshire Street Circuits * Coleraine - The Triangle, County Londonderry, North West 200. * Dundrod Circuit, County Antrim, Ulster Grand Prix * New Brighton, Wirral * Tandragee, County Antrim, Tandragee 100 race Inactive Circuits * Blandford circuit, Blandford Military Camp, Dorset Used for club racing in between 1948-1950. 3.5 mile long * Birmingham Superprix, Birmingham 1986-1990 * Boreham Circuit, Chelmsford 1949-1953 * Brooklands circuit, Weybridge, Surrey Superspeedway 1907-1939. * Brough Circuit, East Riding of Yorkshire 1949-1957 * Catterick Circuit, North Yorkshire 1958-1963 * Clady Circuit, County Antrim long 1922-1939 Short 1947-1952. * Crystal Palace Circuit Used from 1927–1972 * Davidstow Circuit, cornwall 1953-1955 * Debden Circuit, Saffron Walden, Essex 1962-1965, although still active Sprint venue * Elvington, Yorkshire 1962-1962 * Fersfield, Diss, Norfolk 1951-1952 * Full Sutton Circuit, Yorkshire 1958 * Gamston, Nottinghamshire 1950-1951 * Gransden Lodge circuit, Cambridgeshire 1946-1947 * Ibsley Circuit, Hampshire 1951-1955 * Linton-on-Ouse, Yorkshire 1960-1961 * Longridge circuit, Preston, Lancashire 1973-1978 * Lulsgate Aerodrome, Bristol 1949-1950 * Pebsham Circuit, 1956/7 planning application submit to Hastings and Bexhill Councils * Beveridge Park, Kirkcaldy 1948-1988 Hillclimb venues * Barbon Manor * Benbradagh * Bouley Bay, Jersey * Bo'ness * Cairncastle * Craigantlet * Cultra, Holywood, County Down * Doune * Drumhorc * Eagle's Rock * Fintray * Forrestburn * Harewood * Gurston Down * Loton Park * Llys-y-Fran * Prescott * Oliver's Mount * Longleat * Shelsley Walsh * Scammonden Dam * Tregrehan * Val de Terres, Guernsey * Werrington * Wiscombe Park Sprint venues * Abingdon, Dalton Barracks, Abingdon * Aintree * Alford Grampian Transport Museum * Anglesey (Ty Croes) * Barkston Heath * Bentwaters Park * Bishopscourt * Blyton, Gainsborough * Boyndie, 3 miles west of Banff * Brawdy, 12 miles west of Haverdfordwest * Carnaby * Castle Combe Chippenham * Chivenor, Chivenor airfield, North Devon * Colerne * Curborough * Debden * Dunkeswell * Elvington * Golspie * Hethel, Group Lotus test track Nr Wymondham * Kames * Kirkistown * Llandow South Wales * Longcross, Nr Chertsey * MIRA * New Brighton * North Weald, North Weald airfield, Essex * Rushmoor Arena, Near Aldershot, Hampshire * Thorseby Park * Three Sisters * Top Gear test track, Dunsfold Aerodrome, Surrey United States Venezuela * Autódromo Internacional Pancho Pepe Cróquer, Turagua, Aragua Inactive Circuits * San Carlos Circuit, San Carlos, Cojedes See also * Road racing * Street circuit * Oval track racing * List of motor racing venues by capacity References External links * Trackpedia's listing of world tracks with racing and driving guides * e-Tracks: world motor racing circuits guide * Interactive map of all current major race tracks in North America * The list of motor racing in Google Maps * Locations and links to UK racing, hillclimb and sprint circuits * AudioTrackGuides.co.uk Audio walkthroughs of motor racing circuits, for use with games. * Category:Auto racing lists Category:Lists of motorsport venues